Patricia Williamson / Gallery
118px-Patricia1.jpg 123px-Patricia2.jpg 123px-Patricia4.jpg 123px-Patricia5.jpg 139px-Patricia6.jpg 142px-Patricia3.jpg 185px-Clip6.jpg 185px-Sibunasign.jpg Pason 3.png Fabicia16.jpg Mara and Patricia talking in bathroom.png Fabicia20.jpg patricia7.jpg Fabicia10.jpg patricia8.jpg patricia9.jpg patricia10.jpg patricia!!.png Patricia spills water on nina.png Fabicia30.jpg House of Kidnap House of Cat-Nap.jpg Patricia12.jpg Patricia11.jpg Patricia13.jpg patricia14.jpg HoCHoN8.jpg HoCHoN5.jpg Patricia as Anubis God.png Patricia W.jpg Patricia rolling her eyes.jpg PATRICIAS.jpg Patricia_reading_ninas_diary.png tumblr_lk39ppDCcs1qhod15o1_500.png HoRHoR14.jpg HoMHoP6.jpg HoMHoP3.jpg Patricia Williamson.jpg TrixieW.jpg PatriciaW.jpg Trixie.jpg Patricia!.jpg TrixieW!.jpg PatriciaW!!.jpg Patricia in costume.jpg patricia!!.jpg Patrina!!.jpg hoa_gallery_16HR.jpg house-of-anubis3.jpg Trixie Williamson.JPG trixiedixie.JPG TrixieWilliamson.JPG Patricia Williamson.JPG Patricia!Williamson.JPG Patricia!!!!!!!!.jpg Tricia Williamson.JPG Patricia!.JPG Patricia Trixie.JPG Patricia T.JPG Patricia!!.JPG imagesCA0XLN15.jpg wheres joy.JPG T W.JPG Patricia.PNG pason.jpg pater.jpg patwell.jpg up.jpg oo.jpg lol.JPG pasoonn.JPG Trixie.PNG TrixW.JPG PW.JPG Tumblr lvsipsuEkt1qe0xyxo5 250.jpg|Season 2 Patricia Tumblr lvt3ehdlBR1qe0xyxo5 250.jpg Tumblr lvt3ehdlBR1qe0xyxo4 250.jpg Tumblr lvt3ehdlBR1qe0xyxo3 500.jpg Tumblr lvt3ehdlBR1qe0xyxo2 250.jpg Tumblr lvt3ehdlBR1qe0xyxo1 250.jpg tumblr_lvys6n31TB1qjdjkno3_250.jpg character_thumb_310x175_patricia.jpg Other-extended11.jpg patii.png Patricia Podcast2.jpg Patricia Podcast3.jpg Patricia Podcast4.jpg Patricia Podcast5.jpg Tumblr lwl6dpx3Fr1qbb7qqo1 500.png Tumblr lwjbvo6S5l1qjsxa6o1 500.png Tumblr lwjam33YFx1qjsxa6o1 500.jpg HoLHoA 4.jpg HoPHoB5.jpg HoPHoB81.jpg HoPHoB79.jpg HoPHoB63.jpg HoPHoB57.jpg tumblr_lx6vanno4n1r1ik4ko3_400.gif patriciablah.jpg clip6.jpg 24q7iuo.jpg 390124_359153530777895_184518061574777_1470907_1336770063_n.jpg Tumblr ljq8dokHpW1qhod15o1 500.png trixie.gif Peddie1.gif pat.jpg trixie:).gif trixie2.jpg Patricia Mask.PNG tumblr_lydbzqHSEf1qfn5mso6_250.gif 227-228-full-large-marge.jpg Patricia 7.png patricia.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h52m20s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h48m05s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h33m53s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h51m05s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h07m55s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h10m20s166.png vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h22m17s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h35m24s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h47m16s55.png Acheohae.PNG RUNPATRICIARUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.PNG Ojuice.PNG dontfall.PNG Alfmbtria.PNG Ihaveblessedmyself.PNG Lalalaiwillsurvive.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h49m24s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h56m16s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h56m26s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h58m21s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h59m23s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h59m38s1.png tumblr_lyj8l2ohbX1qeu6wvo5_250.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h54m27s221.png Lesibuna.png Sibuna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Hjjnm.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h57m25s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h00m16s125.png patriciaawesome.jpg tumblr_lymrhetPFL1qfn5mso1_500.gif Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h11m26s153.png House of curfew.png anubispatricia17.jpg House of Stings.png Tumblr lyuqqgHSkk1rot73qo4 400.gif Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h12m27s12.png Patricia01.jpg patrica0022.jpg Poyfriendship.jpg tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo10_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo9_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo8_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo7_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo6_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo5_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo4_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo3_250.gif tumblr_lywj9miDYr1qaimyuo2_250.gif Kweenjade.png PIC16.jpg PIC28.jpg PIC37.jpg Vlcsnap-00040.png Vlcsnap-00038.png Vlcsnap-00037.png Vlcsnap-00035.png tumblr_lz125a0kXG1roalr7o1_1280.png Untitled.jpg|Patricia Williamson 41 Vlcsnap-00005.png Vlcsnap-00045.png Vlcsnap-00062.png Vlcsnap-00063.png Vlcsnap-00086.png Patriciaddd.jpg PatriciaAU.jpg|Patricia in the opening credits of Anubis Unlocked tgaiR.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-11 at 6.11.21 PM.png|Patricia randomly pouring juice tumblr_lz8vg7Ng4U1rot73qo1_1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h32m23s229.png patricia locker.jpg|Patricia's locker HELLO.jpg Just after their awesome first kiss. -3.jpg Darkangelvee.jpg Patty.PNG Joy-called-out-of-class.jpg Love.gif 180px-Peddie-Kiss-HQ-1.gif 185px-Palfie4.jpg Amber Patricia decide who goes to the hospital HoRHoM.jpg Anubispatricia17.jpg Fabicia13.jpg Images (2.jpg Mara and Patricia talking in bathroom.png Nina and Patricia in bathroom.png Pason 4.png Tumblr lwjam33YFx1qjsxa6o1 500.jpg Vreneli.4.png 118px-Patricia1.jpg 123px-Patricia2.jpg 123px-Patricia5.jpg 139px-Patricia6.jpg 142px-Patricia3.jpg 185px-Clip6.jpg 185px-Sibunasign.jpg 227-228-full-large-marge.jpg 24q7iuo.jpg Acheohae.PNG Alfmbtria.PNG Character thumb 310x175 patricia.jpg Clip6.jpg Dontfall.PNG Fabicia10.jpg Fabicia16.jpg Fabicia20.jpg Fabicia30.jpg Hjjnm.jpg HoCHoN5.jpg HoCHoN8.jpg HoLHoA 4.jpg HoMHoP3.jpg HoMHoP6.jpg HoPHoB5.jpg HoPHoB57.jpg HoPHoB63.jpg HoPHoB79.jpg HoPHoB81.jpg HoRHoR14.jpg House of Kidnap House of Cat-Nap.jpg House of Stings.png House of curfew.png Piper07.jpg tumblr_lzghnrkKZV1r4wv1ao2_r1_500.png tumblr_lzib7xtv2l1qaimyuo2_250.gif tumblr_lzh3ilhvL81qjvljno3_250.gif Tumblr lzib7xtv2l1qaimyuo4 250.gif tumblr_lzib7xtv2l1qaimyuo3_250.gif tumblr_lzjuwvkwol1qfn5mso5_250 (1).gif tumblr_lzjuwvkwol1qfn5mso2_250 (1).gif tumblr_lzkwssAuXT1rot73qo1_500.png knhytghuj.png tumblr_lz9dbfHUkk1qgnz7oo1_500.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-10h55m59s86.png Tumblr lzpjm1iLV01r81bndo1 400.png Tumblr lzpfaz5bVO1rppf5yo1 500.png Unknown.jpg Tumblr lzm3z4v6fq1r2afhbo1 500.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-10h55m59s86.png PatriciaWilliamson.png tumblr_m00ni1zbel1rq8gypo1_500.png House of Duplicy, House of Haunting 12.jpg House of Duplicy, House of Haunting 09.jpg House of Duplicy, House of Haunting 08.jpg Patricia...jpg Mask 04.jpg Mask 03.jpg mask07.jpg mask06.jpg mask.jpg Alfie04.jpg Alfie03.jpg Alfie01.jpg Alfie/patricia.jpg House of tricks house of whispers.jpg patricia02.jpg patricia03.jpg Patricia04.jpg patricia05.jpg Patricia06.jpg patricia07.jpg Peddie....jpg Palfie?.jpg Pafie01.jpg Patrome;.jpg Partome.,.jpg FabtriciaStare.jpg Pabian05.jpg Pabian04.jpg Pabian03.jpg Pabian02.jpg Pabian01.jpg Pabian.jpg Peddie05.jpg Peddie04.jpg Peddie03.jpg Peddie02.jpg Peddie01.jpg Peddie....jpg Patricia01..jpg Pafie04..jpg Pafie03.jpg Pafie02.jpg Peddie06.jpg Fatricia04.jpg Fabtricia03.jpg Fabtricia02.jpg Fabtricia01.jpg Fabtrica03.jpg Fabtrica02.jpg Patricia Mark.jpg tumblr_m0bw2mLxO61qjvljno1_250.gif tumblr_m0egalidCM1r1j6wio8_250.gif|Patricia's reaction to Nina falling into the pit tumblr_m0gttaDIdL1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0la9tyKPi1rqvz8go4_250.gif tumblr_m0la9tyKPi1rqvz8go2_250.gif Sibuna 03.png Palfie 01.png Housemates 01.png Sibuna 07.png Nina 02.png Tumblr m0n3jeCH371qaimyuo4 250.gif tumblr_m0nhv8wiL81r0yl44o1_500.jpg Tumblr m0pc286ktO1rot73qo1 500.png Patricia liquid pouring.jpg|I wonder if it's the same fluid??? tumblr_m0tu1dxHsp1r2afhbo1_500.png Tumblr m0qwqkEmEQ1r49evbo1 500.png tumblr_lpbymmz43y1qe0xyxo4_250.gif tumblr_m0pg7nLcR81rruljjo1_500.png Fabicia 01.png Sibuna 09.png Patrina mask.png Sibuna 08.png Alfie Nina Patricia 02.png Alfie Nina Patricia 01.png Patricia 01.png tumblr_m178akLSBa1rs09kfo3_250.gif Peddoy 02.png Peddoy 01.png Osirian 03.png Rufus 04.png patriciawilliamson.png Patriciawilliamson.png Rufus and patricia.jpg Patrina 01.jpg 185px-House-OF-anubis-Finale-Rufus-strikes-again-the-house-of-anubis-20613601-752-499.png Sibuna solving reflector task with eddie.png Patrome edited pics.jpg Patrome edited pic.jpg ZzzzzzzzzzxxxWPOO.jpg Cast.jpg Nina and patricia976.jpg Fabina98765.jpg Cast098765.jpg Hoa wallpaper.jpg Patricia and alfie.jpg Patrome2.jpg Patrome5678.jpg Nina57890-.jpg Nina6=- 00-.jpg Patricia 01.jpg Patricia from HOA.jpg Photo-1.PNG Nina and patricia976.jpg ImagesCAES45A1.jpg Sdhds.png ImagesCACLXJH0.jpg Jade ramsey HOA.jpg House of anubis wallpaper by sunshiningdays581-d47kkrj.png Last Kiss *Peddie* gbvjh.jpg i♥patricia.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images